


Perfection In Blood

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Kevin, Native American Kevin, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Kevin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection In Blood

The screws slowly started to turn, digging deeper into his flesh, carving into the bone itself. Blood started to run down the insides of his pant legs, spilling down into his shoes and soaking his socks. His smile wavered ever so slightly, just enough for Lauren to notice and look over at him, raising one of her eyebrows ever so slightly in disapproval.

“Kevin, your legs are bleeding,” she noted.

He glanced over at her, his smile struggling to return back to its usual size, shaking his head as more blood started to fill his shoes and soak into his socks. “I’m sure I don’t know why!” he chirped.

Lauren was silent for a moment, looking down at her notes and fixing them. Her smile turned wicked then as she picked up her empty coffee mug, holding it out to Kevin. “Would you be a dear and get me some coffee?”

Kevin hesitated to take the mug, looking at it as if unsure just what it was. With a shaky hand he finally took it from her, his face growing pale as he nodded his head. “Of course! How many sugars would you like?”

“Five is fine.”

“As sweet as yourself,” Kevin chuckled, still not getting up from his chair.

“Kevin?”

“Yes?”

“I’m waiting.”

Kevin’s smile wavered again and he cleared his throat as he nodded awkwardly, placing a hand on the arm of his chair. “Oh yes! How very rude of me!” he said, pushing himself up onto his screaming legs, swallowing down a scream as the screws suddenly twisted deeper into his knees and hips. He swayed a little on his feet, trying to find his balance and the will to start walking towards the break room to get the coffee.

“Still waiting,” Lauren quipped.

“Haha…right,” he mumbled. He turned towards the door and slowly he started to walk towards it, limping heavily, leaving a trail of blood behind him as he went.

“Proper posture!” Lauren sang out before the door closed behind him.

Kevin paled a little, his body trembling as he struggled to stand up straight, his free hand clenched into a tight and trembling fist as he slowly made his way down the hall, struggling to keep his head up. “The Smiling God loves me. I am perfect for the Smiling God. I take my warmth from your great warmth. I take my warmth from Your great warmth,” he whispered to himself, repeating the mantra over and over again.

He had to be perfect. Being perfect made the Smiling God smile wider than ever. Strexcorp had cured his legs of their imperfection and he needed to show his appreciation every moment of every day so that they knew they had done right by trusting him.

He brushed away some of the stray animal teeth and organs beside the coffee machine, humming to himself as he filled Lauren’s mug and started to put in the proper amount of sugar for her. The screws were finally stopping their cruel punishment on his legs and soon his smile started to become genuine again as he picked up the mug and headed back on numb limbs.

Everyone needed to be corrected. He had not been walking or sitting properly in the booth and so the screws had reminded him that he needed to walk like everyone else. There was no such thing as people who lived with disabilities; there was only able-bodied people who served the Smiling God.

“Here you are!” he chirped, setting the mug down among the strewn about animal teeth and human hair embedded in the bloody desk. He smiled happily as he sat back down in his chair, slipping his headphones back on.

Lauren smiled as she watched him, nodding her head as she took her coffee and drank from it. “Ah! Perfect as always, Kevin!”

“Thank you! I always do my best to be perfect in everything I do, Lauren!”

“Like a proper Desert Bluffs citizen.”

His socks were still wet with his blood, sloshing around, trapped in his shoes. “I take my warmth from His great warmth. He has cured me.”


End file.
